FAQ
Welcome to the FAQ! We recommend that you skim over the New Player Guide, because that answers many basic questions. You can also look at the pages in Category:Game Mechanics for information about various game mechanics in the game. Fighters For a list of most fighters and important information about them, see Fighters. If you want to look up a specific fighter or its evolutions, simply search for its name. 'What does Tier 1 / Tier 2 on the wiki mean?' :::A tier 1 fighter is a fighter with a form. These fighters can only evolve up to a . Tier 2 fighters start with an form and can evolve up to an . 'Which fighter is the best? Is this fighter better than this other fighter?' :::The Fighters page is a good place to look at stats. Here's a good way to figure out how good an epic is at a glance: if its main stats (ie those relating to its class, such as ATK, DEF, or HP for champs) are around 4-4.9k, then it is a pretty good epic. Anything greater than that in the 5k+ range is amazing at what it does (for exaple, Bit-Nur in defense or Boldewin in both AGI and WIS). Anything that's sub-4k is a sub-par epic, although it may definitely have its uses depending on SEF & skill and your team composition. 'What's with these fighter classes?' :::Fighter Class is a page that explains the various classes, and has links on how to strategically use them. 'What is EDGE?' :::EDGE is a bonus to a fighter's stats. EDGE changes based on the event -- for example, you might see sign, tribe, class, or hero EDGE. When several EDGEs are applied, they stack multiplicatively. Fusing For information about self-fusing, please see the SEF page. 'How can I tell if a fighter can evolve?' :::The fighter will have a little up-arrow symbol next to its SEF stat if it can evolve. 'If I fuse a 1/5 SEF fighter with an identical 2/5 SEF fighter, what happens?' :::SEFs add, so a 1/5 SEF is essentially two fighters while a 2/5 is technically 3. This would result in a 4/5 fighter. 'I have a 4/5 SEF fighter and two extra identical fighters I can fuse into it. What happens if I "over"-fuse?' :::The only thing that happens if you fuse past 5/5 SEF (or 4/5 SEF for a fighter that can evolve) is that the extra fighter gets used for experience. We recommend you keep the extra fighter for a different fusion later. 'Should I fuse this 4/5 SEF rare into an epic, or keep it as is?' :::A max 0/5 SEF epic will always have better stats than its maxed 4/5 rare counterpart. It will typically also have a stronger version of the rare's skill, or the "all" version of the skill. However, skills might take more turns to proc, so you must weigh the trade-off of higher stats & stronger skill vs. lower stats & quicker skill proc. 'Why can't I fuse my fighters?' Some common issues with fusing: :::1. Check to see if either of the fighters you are attempting to fuse are locked. If one is locked, then you can't fuse it INTO the other one, although you can fuse other fighters into it (which might explain your Ishme-Ea issue). If both are locked, neither will show up for fusing. There's been a recent change to the game in which epics come automatically locked. :::2. If you are using auto-SEF, it won't let you over-fuse. So if you have a 2/5 fighter and a 3/5 one, you will need to manually fuse them together. :::3. You can't fuse levied fighters into other fighters (levied or unlevied). You must first unlevy them out of your formation. Items For information on items, see Items, Gear, and Texi exchange. 'How do I get more aja leaves/nux bits/duct tape?' :::You will always receive 3 aja leaves during your daily log in. You will also receive either nux bits (PVP/raid) or duct tape (dungeons) depending on which event is currently ongoing. Additionally, these items may sometimes be included when buying various deals in the DotCoin/MobaCoin store, as mission rewards, or as rank rewards. 'What should I spend my texi on?' :::This is a vaguely contentious topic. After class 50, you can buy Pavilions for 1000 texi to increase the amount of fighters you can hold by 10. Beyond that, you can either buy the twin sawtooths for 3000 texi each, the 1000 texi items (most recommended would be the flute), or you can buy bitters for 300 texi each. Texi-bought gear can be seen as a permanent power increase, but can be dwarfed by Relics that you can get in special dungeon events. Bitters can help you obtain extra rank rewards or relics. You should not buy any voxite. 'How does relic sign EDGE work?' :::Some Relics have sign EDGE. This boosts the same stat that the gear adds, not the fighter's entire stats. Events For information on events, see the Events page. Individual events have their own pages and useful information. 'I got this fighter during an event, but will I see it again? I didn't finish fusing!' :::Some event fighters have appeared in later events through doxite, similiths, or pixite. Additionally, some may be available through various premium builds or special "revival builds" (which are specifically for fighters that have appeared in previous events). It is suggested that if you have space, you keep your event fighters. 'Which event comes next?' :::Events traditionally follow this pattern: special dungeon --> PVP --> special dungeon --> raid --> special dungeon --> PVP --> special dungeon --> mob raid. Repeat. Referrals & Friends 'What are 'friends' good for?' :::Currently, people in your friends list are far more likely to appear as "another defender!" during non-PVP events. You can also reach their profiles faster and see when they were last online. 'Why can't I enter this invite code? Help!' :::You can only enter one invite code during your first 3 days of playing DOT. After that, you get your own code to give out to people. 'So, I thought I was getting a super rare legendary fighter...' :::Everyone who enters a code gets the exact same thing, and that's an Amalusta ( ) along with some aja leaves and pixite. No, you do not get a super duper rare legendary or anything of the sort. That said, there is no harm in using someone's code, but maybe it should be someone who wasn't trying to lie to you to get you to do it? Mobage 'How do I log out?' :::The most sure-fire way is to delete the application and re-install it, but you will most likel have to go through the introduction again. 'How do I get an icon in game?' :::1) First you have to have the picture you want as your icon on your phone. The easiest way to get a picture not on your device to your device for this to work is to email yourself the picture and then click on the picture and save it to your device. :::2) Go to the DOT Homescreen and click the Mobage icon in the upper right corner. Then click the grey Mobage icon, and click change under the bigger grey Mobage icon to select your image. Choose save changes and you're done. Category:FAQ Category:Help Category:New Player